Riddle
by farfromrefuge
Summary: You all know his story - he rose to great power and kneeled Britain, was the next thing to immortal, but was destroyed by an infant. But it will happen later. And it was not exactly him. This is a story of Tom Riddle, Jr. you never knew from his first year till his forth, when Lord Voldemort came to be. Read the introduction for better understanding of this fic.
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

STOP! PLEASE, STOP AND READ IT BEFORE PROCEDING!

Well, I hope that got your attention. This story has been sitting in my head for quite a while, but I always postponed writing it. I don't know what set it off, though I guess, it was the simple fact, that I went on vacation and had a possibility to actually gather my ideas in one strict concept. Yes, I already know how and when it will end, though ways of reaching this end are still not so сorporeal.

This is not a story of Voldemort, this is a story of Tom – orphaned boy, who had to fight for his place under the sun even before he entered Hogwarts. I tried to differentiate him from Harry, show his another side. Tom is more manipulative and very cunning, but not evil. Not yet, at least.

I must say, that there will not be any major characters pairings except two OCs and I doubt that rating will go above T, but if it will – I'll change it. This is my first big fanfic and I'm not a native speaker, so if you see a mistake – report it in review, I'll fix it. If you want to be beta (you probably don't, but I hope you do) – write it in review too.

Also, I'll try to make it a multicrossover, but in unusual kind of way. The exact moment of crossing and universes I'm going to use are something I'm not ready to reveal, but I must say that I'm not going to make it major – they'll just be a background when Tom begins his quest for immortality. OK, you made me reveal the moment. But I won't tell you any of the universes. I won't, but one queer pirate might.

Updates. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it won't be that regular, so you'd better follow and fav, of course (smirk). First five chapters will be uploaded daily, because they are quite short. After that, chapters will be much longer, so let's set our usual update rate as one chapter a week.

And now, I, farfromrefuge, thank you for your attention and allow you to proceed to chapter one: "Diagon Alley".

P.S. If you had the most ridiculous idea that I own Harry Potter – I'm only going to say this once - you are wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Read the "Introduction and Disclaimer" chapter, it's called like this for a reason.

Chapter One: DIAGON ALLEY

It was a quiet morning in a Diagon Alley. Well, as much quiet, as it could be here – Diagon Alley is always full of people, which is a direct opposite to being quiet. Of course, at the afternoon this place will be crowding with customers, who will be buying, selling and simply looking through different merchandise. But at the moment, day was still young, some of the shops were closed and you could actually walk through the alley without bumping into anyone.

And maybe that's why the young man in the dark cloak, who's just appeared at the apparition place at the alley and was looking at it from under his cape, found himself so full of memories about this place. Memories that lead him far away, into the simple and peaceful past.

_65 years ago_

A boy was standing at the entrance to the Diagon Alley. Half an hour ago he departed from the Wool's Orphanage and, for the first time in his life, he felt happy. His years in the orphanage were over, he was invited to the world where he would become the greatest person of all time. The Wizarding World. The fact, that entrance to this world was hidden in a bar called "Leaky Cauldron" was kind of funny, but Tom didn't care.

Tom Riddle remembered visit of a strange man in a ridiculous suit, who proved his power to him. Of course, he also stripped Tom of all his belongings, that were acquired in an "unfair" way, but boy didn't care at all. This man, Dumbledore, if Tom remembered it right, was a wizard, Tom was proven to be a wizard and maybe... maybe Tom's father was one too. After Albus Percival Whatever-It-Was Dumbledore left, Tom put a lot of thought in it. His father must have been of a wizarding kind – otherwise, how could Tom be one? His mother died, giving birth to him, died, because she was too weak. Mrs. Cole, in one of her drunken talks, told Tom, that when she met Merope Riddle, the latter looked like she had not eaten in days – situation ridiculous for a witch.

But it was time to move. Boy banished memories away and drew a piece of parchment from this pocket. This piece was his second most precious belonging, the first being the one that came with it. Actually, this parchment was the reason Tom was here, because it was a list of thing he was meant to have before he arrived to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom read it so many times, he actually knew the list by heart, but it was very reassuring just to have it in hand.

Tom was supplied by his visitor with some of the Wizarding World's money, and Dumbledore spent with him enough time to explain the difference between gold, silver and copper coins. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. And after Tom looked at the prices for school uniform at the "Malkin & Malkin" - the shop he was directed to by his namesake at the bar, Tom understood, that either the owners of this place were "knuts" too or that some person, who set the amount of money to be given to orphaned first years was especially greedy. He was not going to spend more than half of his money on robes, because he somehow suspected that other things on the list were not easily affordable. After short excursion through nearest shops, he could congratulate himself for deduction skills. Alas, it didn't solve the problem.

Finally, he decided to buy used robes and books, which left him with almost twelve galleons for his wand, cauldron set and pet. Tom never actually owned a pet, though one boy at the orphanage, Billy Stubs, who enjoyed pushing Tom around and occasionally beating the hell out of him, had a rabbit. Or used to have – one day the rabbit was found hanged. Tom actually felt quite sorry for poor creature, but that was the only way to make Billy afraid of him. As he remembered terror in Billy's eyes, Tom's smile became kind of evil, but after he spotted the shop he was looking for, he decided to go with another mask.

_Voice - high and a bit lost. Check. Eyes – wide and somewhat sad. Check. Expression – also sad and troubled. Check. Words – polite and very respectful. Check. Now let's go for it._

"Excuse me ma'am, can you help me, please?"

Woman, who ran "Smithon's Second-Hand Shop" was kind of pleasant, which meant she had no chance at all. Being in her late fifties, she was glad to help a well-behaved boy, who was very polite and a bit shy. Growing up in an orphanage, Tom was no angel, though he definitely knew how to look like one.

Actually, Mrs. Berk was so helpful, that she gave Tom a little discount. Maybe, orphan's story softened her up a bit. That was on of the life's lesson Tom learned – sometimes you can use your disadvantages for your own good. She even offered him a used cauldron to buy, but another lesson was "Never save money on your tools". This was said to Tom by Mr. Graham, electrician and carpenter at the orphanage. He said, that sometimes, it's tools and not the man that determine the result and Tom was not going to fail just because his tools were bad. But he agreed to buy a truck that looked almost presentable and writing set that definitely did. Tom already expected "pleasant" hours he would spend trying to learn how to write with a quill.

Even though his negotiating skills failed at the man who was selling copper cauldrons, Tom still had 8 galleons for the wand. He decided to go without a pet after he saw the prices for ows and kneazles. Actually, he could afford a rat or a toad, but letter said nothing about rats and Tom hated toads. Maybe, next year he could buy one of magical cats – shop owner said that kneazles were overpriced this year because of strange sickness that killed a lot of young ones. The cure was already found and next year sounded better than nothing, so boy decided to go with it.

After the arrival to the Ollivander's shop Tom understood, that again his deduction skills were right – even though there were a lot of wands on display and none of them looked cheap. There was a boy of his age, whose left arm was being measured by a flying ruler, while two adults, apparently his parents, were talking about something, sitting on a sofa in the back of the room. Near the boy was a table with some parchments and a quill that was writing something by itself. Tom would be really impressed by the ruler, but he was too tired to actually being impressed – constant counting in his head and the fact, that he might not be able to afford a proper wand was a little stressing.

Shop owner must have been somewhere else, even though there was a blazer hanging on his chair, and Tom decided to look at the wands first. There were no price tags and he knew nothing about them, but one of them was meant to be a tool, that would help him to his greatness and only because of that they were spectacular.

"Hi! I'm Edward! What's your name?"

Now _that_ was surprising – Tom was wearing his usual don't-talk-to-me expression and he was more than sure that it worked on people. Apparently, not on this boy. Still looking at the wands, Tom replied:

"The name's Riddle. Tom Riddle."

"Riddle? Like a kind of puzzle? Nice!"

Impressive. Annoying. And impolite, but Tom actually didn't care. Apparently, this kid didn't look at the tone and expression people make when they speak and just that made him a perfect guinea pig for Tom's people manipulation research. But Riddle was too tired to try it now, so he hoped, that maybe, the boy will simply go away.

"You are going to Hogwarts too?"

Of course he didn't. But that was the least of Tom's problems – he began to feel somewhat strange. The feeling was called "being watched" and it saved his arse a lot of times, so he wasn't going to ignore it. Carefully watching around he managed to locate the watcher – the man, who was sitting on the sofa in the back.

"I received an invitation, if you are talking about it."

"Wow, me too!"

_No shit, Edward._

"What house are you going to be in?"

_OK, kid, you are annoying, but you also have some information I don't. _

Tom turned around to look at the other boy. Edward was slightly higher but as thin as Riddle though that was compensated by his obviously expensive clothes that really fit him. Not the image Tom was seeing often in the orphanage. His features were thin and noble, he had brown hair and gray eyes, though they were hidden by glasses and the look on his face was telling that he was thrilled to talk to Tom.

"I don't know much about them. What are the options?"

"You don't? Why didn't your parents tell you?"

_OK, that was very impolite. Calm down, Tom, you can always kill him later._

In the back of the room the man, who was presumably Edward's father, started to stand up, but the woman put her hand on his shoulder and said something to him.

"Because don't have any."

_Now that worked._

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it... Mother always tell me that I'm socially awful."

_Note to self – investigate the definition of a term _"_socially awful_". _Looks like sometimes those who fit this profile require different kind of manipulation. But only sometimes._

"It's alright. Now, could you tell me about houses?"

"Of course! There are four of them, each named after a founder of the school. Ravenclaw is for the smartest ones. Ravena Ravenclaw was the smartest witch of her generation and she also made a diadem that make a person wearing it access her knowledge, though the thing was lost even before Ravena's death. Ravenclaws are amazing – they made more than half of breakthroughs in Transfiguration and Charms! That's the house where I'm hopefully going to be!"

_Note to self – investigate the diadem. Sounds useful. Second note – Edward really needs to know when to stop talking. Add this to "socially awful' profile. Third note – no Ravenclaw, but keep contact with this know-it-all, it might pay off in the future._

"There's Gryffindor – it's for those brave and bold. No brains at all, just reckless charge and no tactics. They almost always make Aurors and other enforcers. Though some are smart, like my uncle."

"Aurors?"

"Yeah, that's the people who fight crime and catch criminals. My uncle is Auror Captain."

_Note to self – no Gryffindor. And definitely keep contact with this know-it-all!_

"There's Slytherin – it's for those with ambition. My father is one and he works for the ministry of..."

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and into the shop walked fast pacing man in his thirties. He had black hair, was wearing a suit that matched the blazer on the chair and he was carrying a lot of small boxes that he put on the stand.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Barnes. I had to collect some of the wands made by my father from his place."

Barnes (Tom made another note) turned to newcomer and smiled warmly.

"It's all right, Mr. Ollivander. I know what happened and completely understand how you feel right now. But even though I'm sorry for your loss, I hope you will succeed to your father and outmatch him. Actually, some people say you already did. And by the way, it's still Leo for you. I don't want to be called "mister" by my friends."

Ollivander smiled back, though his smile was a bit sad.

"Then it's Garrick for you, Leo. And... thank you for support. Now I should get to our youth. I must already have your son's measurements and looks like I have a new customer."

Ollivander walked to Edward and picked up the parchments from the table.

"Let's see. Like your father but left-handed. Long and thin fingers, a bit clumsy. Some kind of aura exists, but tends to fade, need to amplify. Dragon heartstring would do. Shortsighted, by the look of you glasses. Yes, I think I have something that will like you. Try these." Ollivander put some of the boxes on the table and welcomed the boy to them.

"_Like_ me?" It was almost pleasant for Tom to see Edward that surprised. _Looks like you don't know everything._

"Yes. You see, it's not a wizard, that chooses the wand, it's a wand, that chooses the wizard."

Edward nodded like he understood it and went for wands, but for Tom it sounded strange.

Ollivander turned to Tom.

"You look vaguely familiar. What is your name?"

"Tom Riddle Jr., sir." He felt some kind of inspiration and added "You could have known my father, I'm named after him."

"Riddle, Riddle... I'm sorry, but I don't remember the name. Who is he?"

"I don't know, sir. He left my mom before I was born and she died right after. He must've been a wizard."

"I see..." Ollivander was definitely taken aback. "I'm sorry, Tom, he must have bought his wand somewhere else. I don't know anyone who goes by that name, and I know everyone my father sold wands after I could walk. It's a family trait. Though I definitely met someone who looked like you before... Alright, let's get you measured. Extend your wand arm and..."

KABOOM! Big rack, that housed lots of boxes, similar to those Ollivander gave Edward, exploded. After being able to think straight Tom looked at another boy who was holding a wand, directed at the unfortunate rack and was obviously shocked. But Mr. Barnes started to laugh and Ollivander sounded amazed:

"I see, Leo, that your son found a wand that liked him too much. Don't be afraid, Edward, it happens, but I suggest you should choose another one. Now, Tom, extend your wand arm and let the ruler do the work."

Ollivander waved his own wand in the general direction of the mess and joined Barnes and his wife, while boxes began to return to their places.

With nothing else but watching Edward to do, Tom already got bored when one of the wands Edward was trying shot red sparks.

"That's it!" Ollivander was pleased. "Let's see. Dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches, made of willow. Reasonably springy and nice for Charm work. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. It feels like a part of me!"

"Great. Leo, that'll be six galleons. Edward, do you need a wand holster?"

"I doubt he's going to duel that soon, Carrick" Edward's mother had what they call a fruity voice. Tom decided, that he liked it. "If Edward decides he needs it, we can always buy it later. Right know I bet, he can't even think clearly."

Edward walked to his parents still looking shocked and was immediately pulled into a hug by his father.

"As you wish, my lady" Ollivander's words were overly formal, but his eyes were smiling just like Mrs. Barnes's.

"We should go, Garrick, but it was really nice to see you. I hope you can come to dinner we talked about – there'll be few persons you know. Including Vanessa – I heard she's still single."

"Oh, just shut up, Leo. I'll be there. It was nice to see you and Erica."

"Nice to see you too, old git! Now Ed, tell your friend goodbye and let's go. We have a lot of things to get."

Tom could definitely lived without it, but the fact that he was considered important by adult was really satisfying.

"Bye, Tom!" Edward was still not fully conscious, spinning and waving his new wand. It actually made Tom smile.

"Bye, Edward." Family exited the shop as Tom turned to Ollivander, who was already looking through the notes made by quill.

"Hm, interesting. Right-handed, fingers of normal length, movements are precise. This wand must be a bit longer than usual. No need to amplify aura, but it's quite dirty, so phoenix feather should do the job. Though they are rare things. Now, Tom, I'll go get some wands from the storehouse in the back, but you can try those I just brought. My father was quite fond of phoenixes."

Tom went to the stand, but his pace was slow and uncertain.

"I will... But sir, I have only eight galleons left, so I doubt I can afford "rare things". Maybe something else?"

Ollivander walked to the boy.

"I see. Tom, I doubt another wand would serve you as well as one with the feather, but you are right – they are unique and expensive. You see, each phoenix gives just one feather for a wand, because feathers are the only thing they can not replace when being reborn. But I heard from my father before his death that he found a phoenix willing to give two... Let's see if one the wands made of them will fit you."

Ollivander started looking through the boxes and, after a minute of search, pulled out two of them and opened one that was slightly longer.

"Thirteen and a half inches, yew, and, of course, phoenix feather. Now try it."

Tom touched the wand and suddenly he completely understood Edward's shocked expression and Ollivander's comment about wand choosing a wizard because for the first time he felt completely whole.

"That'll be exactly eight galleons"

Even though he was not looking at anything except his new wand, Tom could bet all the money in the world that Ollivander was grinning.


End file.
